Entre el Aire y la Tierra
by Higushi
Summary: Humanos o dragones, lejos o cerca, casualidad o destino... No importa en qué situación se conozcan, ellos están destinados a estar juntos. Conjunto de historias sin orden entre sí ¿O quién sabe?
1. Entre Dragón y Vikingo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks. La escena esta basado en las primeras paginas del libro Firelight, de Sophie Jordan, con cambios importantes para adaptarlo a esta pareja y mundo fantástico.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

**1. Entre Dragón y Vikingo.**

Contemplando el mar, sé que el riesgo vale la pena. El agua está calmada y suave. No hay una onda de viento que perturbe la superficie. La niebla asciende, a la deriva de la arena y por detrás de las rocas, flotando contra un cielo púrpura-magullado.

Un aliento ardiente se estremece más allá de mis labios. Pronto el sol saldrá.

—¿No me oíste llamándote? —dice mi amiga Heather, llegando sin aliento. Se quita el cabello negro del rostro y me escudriña con la mirada, levemente irritada—. Sabes que no puedo correr tan rápido como tú.

—No quería perderme esto.

Finalmente, los rayos solares son una delgada línea dorada y roja que bordea el mar. Heather suspira a mi lado y sé que está haciendo lo mismo que yo: se imagina cómo la temprana luz matutina será saboreada por su piel.

—Astrid… No debemos de hacer esto —dice, pero a su voz le falta convicción.

Pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos y giro sobre las puntas de mis pies.

—Tú quieres estar aquí tanto como yo. Mira ese sol.

Antes de que Heather pueda mascullar otra queja, me quito mis ropas y las escondo detrás de una roca. Estoy parada en la orilla del agua, temblando, pero no es por el frío de madrugada. La excitación de estar en mi verdadera forma me atraviesa.

Las ropas de Heather caen al suelo también.

—A Drago no va a gustarle esto.

Le frunzo el ceño. Como si me importara lo que él pueda pensar. Es el líder de nuestra manada, si, pero no es mi padre; y no puede controlar cada movimiento que hago sólo porque le place hacerlo.

—No arruines esto. No quiero pensar en él ahora mismo. Vamos —relajo mis pensamientos y absorbo todos los zumbidos a mí alrededor.

Las ramas con sus hojas verde gris. Las aves moviéndose en contra del amanecer. La niebla húmeda y pegajosa abraza mis pantorrillas. Y el tirón familiar comienza en mi pecho. Mi exterior-humano desaparece, se desvanece, y es sustituido con mi gruesa piel de dragón. Mi cara se tensa, mis mejillas se agudizan, sutilmente cambiando de posición, estirándose. Mi respiración cambia mientras mi nariz cambia de posición, surcándose y empujándose lejos del puente. Mis extremidades se aflojan y alargan. El estiramiento de mis huesos se siente bien.

Levanto mi cara al cielo. Las nubes se convierten en más que manchas grises. Las veo como si ya estuviera deslizándome a través de ellas. Siento a la fría condensación besando mi cuerpo.

No tardo demasiado. Con mis pensamientos sin restricciones y despejados, sin nadie alrededor excepto Heather, es mucho más fácil. Ningún Drago con aspecto amenazante. Ninguna Mamá con miedo en sus ojos de lo que pueda pasarnos en cualquier momento de caza.

Mis alas crecen, doradas y ligeramente más largas que el tamaño de mi espalda. La delgada membrana entre ellos los empuja libres. Se despliegan con un suave susurro en el aire.

Libertad.

Una vibración familiar crece a través de mi pecho. Casi como un ronroneo. Girándome, miro a Heather, y veo que ella está lista, hermosa junto a mí. Bajo la creciente luz, noto los matices de blanco en el azul oscuro de su piel de dragón, y los imponentes dientes afilados que salen del hocico.

Mirando hacia abajo, admiro el brillo azul claro de mis pies; una tonalidad de color igual a como se ven mis ojos humanos. Mi piel es escamosa, tan resistente como una armadura de acero puro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vi a mi misma de esta manera. Demasiado tiempo desde que he sentido la luz solar sobre mi piel.

Heather ronronea suavemente a mi lado. Cerramos los ojos, ahora son ojos con los irises amarillos ampliados y oscuras ranuras verticales hasta las pupilas, y sé que pasa por alto sus propias quejas. Luce tan feliz, así como lo estoy yo. Aun si estamos rompiendo cada regla del clan al venir aquí a hurtadillas a esta hora. Estamos aquí: Somos libres.

Parada sobre las puntas de mis pies, brinco hacia el aire. Abro mis alas con un chasquido, mis membranas desperezándose mientras me elevo.

Con un giro, me remonto. Heather está allí, riéndose a mi lado, con un sonido bajo y gutural. El viento se precipita por encima de nosotras. Una vez que estamos lo suficientemente alto, caemos, descendemos a través del aire en una borrosa picada, viajando hacia el lago. Mi labio se riza.

_"¡Exhibicionista!"_

Le llamo, el estruendo de mi voz dragón vibra profundamente en mi garganta mientras ella hace un potente sonido gutural desde su hocico, semejante a un grito, retumbando sobre el agua y moviéndola salvaje entre ondas. Como un Trueno Tambor, es uno de los muchos talentos útiles que nuestros antepasados dragones asumieron para poder sobrevivir. No todos nosotros podemos hacer eso, por supuesto. Yo no puedo. Yo hago otras cosas.

_"¡Ahora tu!"_

Sacudo mi cabeza. Mi talento no es estupendo: Soy de las pocas Nadder Mortífero del clan, y eso me ha hecho mucho más popular de lo que en realidad quiero ser.

Repentinamente oigo algo más allá del silbido del viento y del zumbido de la niebla de las montañas que están cubiertas de nieve en cada lado. Un sonido apenas perceptible, distante.

Mis oídos se alzan. Me detengo, revoloteando en el aire denso.

Heather ladea su cabeza; sus ojos de dragón pestañean, mirándome fijamente.

_"¿Qué es?"_

El ruido aumenta, aproximándose rápidamente, una constante pulsación. Mi propio corazón se acelera ante el pensamiento: ¿Nos escucharon?, ¿Nos descubrieron? ¿Ellos saben que hay dragones aquí, y vienen a buscarnos? Estamos muy lejos de su pueblo, no tendrían por qué estar merodeando por aquí a esta hora de la mañana.

_"Debemos bajar"_

Descendimos, mirando detrás de nosotras, viendo sólo los bordes de las escarpadas montañas. Pero el sonido aumenta. Se acerca más. Se mantienen acercándose. Nos persigue.

_"¡Astrid!"_ Heather apunta con un la punta de sus alas a través del aire.

Me giro y miro. Mi corazón enloquece. Una bola de roca se acerca, tan pequeña a la distancia, pero aumentando de tamaño enormemente mientras se acerca, atravesando la niebla. Nos están disparando.

_"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que regresar al bosque!"_

Arañando el viento, mis alas se pliegan contra mi cuerpo, mis piernas como flechas, perfectamente en ángulo para la velocidad. Las hojas de las espadas baten el aire y la maleza en un frenesí de golpes, mientras las redes y bolas de roca siguen llegando desde el cielo.

Vikingos.

Lagrimas de viento en mis ojos mientras vuelo lo más rápido que he volado alguna vez antes, esquivando frenéticamente las trampas que nos lanzan.

Heather se queda atrás. Su tipo no está hecho para la velocidad. Ambas sabemos eso. Su voz se retuerce en un sollozo doloroso y yo escucho como el sonido se quiebra, justo cuando una lanza le ha dado en su cola, haciéndole trastabillar hacia el suelo, consiguiendo justo caer en un enorme árbol de pino.

El miedo amargo cubre mi boca mientras el cuerpo de Heather se retuerce miserablemente desde su lugar de aterrizaje, en una rama gruesa y alta. Esta herida, y los gritos bárbaros se escuchan cada vez más, matando cualquier esperanza. Viene la aldea completa, y definitivamente están cazándonos.

Pero no vamos a morir hoy, con el cuerpo roto y vendido en partes y piezas. No si puedo evitarlo.

_"Deberíamos dejar de manifestarnos"_ dice Heather, jadeando.

Imposible, estamos demasiado asustadas. Los dragones nunca mantener su forma humana en estado de miedo. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia. Me asomo a través del enrejado de sacudidas ramas que nos escuda, el perfume del bosque maduro en mi nariz.

Niego con la cabeza.

_"Es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que esperar. Si ven a dos chicas aquí, después de que acaban de ver a dos dragones hembra, podrían sospechar… y por otro lado, quién sabe lo que esos estúpidos podrían hacernos, creyendo que estamos indefensas"_

El secreto de nuestra habilidad de tomar forma humana es nuestra máxima defensa; es una habilidad especial que no todos los dragones poseen, que se manifiesta desde el nacimiento, y que nos da ventaja en ciertos casos.

Los pequeños pelos en mi nuca cosquillean. Algo diferente está allí afuera. Abajo. En el suelo. Acercándose cada vez más. Miro hacia el cielo, mis largos dedos flexionados se abren y cierra, mis alas vibran tratando de controlarse. Mi instinto me insta a volar, pero sé que están esperando.

—Revisen los árboles —su voz es una orden intensa y grave, aterradora y molesta.

_"Separémonos"_

_"No…"_

_"Yo abandonaré nuestro escondite primero. Entonces, una vez que hayan ido tras de mí, huye hacia el agua. Sumérgete y quédate allí. Por mucho tiempo si es necesario"_

Sus ojos oscuros brillan húmedamente, las líneas verticales de sus pupilas laten.

_"¿Entendido?"_ le exijo.

Ella asiente bruscamente, los bordes de su nariz contrayéndose con un aliento profundo.

_"¿Q-qué vas a hacer?"_

Fuerzo una sonrisa, la curva de mis labios dolorosamente en mi cara.

_"Clavar algunos vikingos en los troncos... y quemar, por supuesto"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aleteo a través de los arboles. Gritos llenan mis oídos mientras uso mi cola para cortar el viento, y las púas salen disparadas hacia ellos antes que puedan reaccionar que les he atacado.

Algunos corren con suerte. Otros son atravesados como carne por un cuchillo. Pero no les daré tregua. Con un rugido, expulso tanto fuego como puedo antes de salir volando de nuevo, sin detenerme a mirar en los estragos que he causado. El olor a carne quemada y troncos me da un indicio de que hice un buen trabajo, sin embargo.

Siempre lo hago. Después del casi extinto Furia Nocturna, mi fuego es el más potente entre los dragones.

Entonces, el fuego estalla en mi ala. Me estremezco, volando alocada y salvajemente. Me han dado.

El mundo gira a mí alrededor en una explosión vertiginosa de exuberante vegetación verde y marrón. Caigo al suelo en una bola, herida. Intento extender el ala, pero esta tan engarrotada que el solo intento me hace jadear.

Los oigo venir.

Poniéndome de pie, doblo mis alas cerca de mi cuerpo y corro, lanzándome violentamente a través de los arboles. Mi corazón late en mis oídos, pero logro escuchar el agua corriendo. Mis pies pisan suavemente, y me detengo justo en una pendiente empinada.

Miro hacia abajo. El agua burbujea, paseando de una pequeña caída a un gran estanque rodeado por todos lados con muros de roca dentada.

—¡Ya casi lo atrapamos!

Aspirando aire profundamente en mis pulmones, caigo a través del viento hasta que golpeo el agua. Es tan fría que contengo un grito de agonía, mientras chapoteo como perro.

Hay una pequeña cornisa dentro de la pared rocosa y el agua de la cascada, lo suficientemente profunda para meterme, lejos de la vista. No lo pienso dos veces antes de arrojarme al interior, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las duras voces congestionen el aire por encima de mí.

—¡Saltó!

—¡Se zambulló en el agua!

—Tal vez voló.

—¡De ninguna manera! Soy el mejor; Le di en el ala.

Me estremecí ante la satisfacción presumida de esa voz.

—Alguien tiene que ir tras esa cosa.

—¿Ahí abajo? —dice una voz femenina y nasal, con un quejido—. Está congelado... ¡Que vaya Tuffnut!

—¿Yo? Hmm pues ya qué...

—No. Iré yo.

Me sobresalté. Era una voz profunda y tranquila, terciopelo suave contra el chillido grueso de los demás vikingos hombres.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo, Hiccup?

Me abrazo, deseando ser una metamórfala para poder desaparecerme entre las rocas. El arco de un cuerpo entra en el estanque en un parpadeo borroso. Me quedo con la mirada fija hacia enfrente mientras espero a que asome la cabeza a la superficie. En cualquier momento mirara a su alrededor, encontrando la caverna, encontrándome.

Una cabeza rompe la superficie mientras emerge. Es joven, la misma edad que yo. Mi corazón se contrae mientras él nada, acercándose. Sé el momento preciso en el que nota que hay algo detrás del agua y no duda en adentrarse más.

Se mueve, y, con una mano en la cornisa, se empuja al interior. En el momento en que nos miramos el uno al otro, se congela en asombro ante mí. No luce rudo, no luce malvado. Luce… curioso.

Da unos pasos más cerca. Músculos estrechos ondulan en sus brazos a través de una capa de tela oscura. Nuestras miradas se arrastran por el otro, inspeccionándose por primera vez.

He visto humanos antes, cuando esporádicamente voy al pueblo con mamá a ver la vida común y corriente de los vikingos, o descubrir nuevos planes de guerra en mente, pero no puedo evitar mirarlo como si jamás hubiera visto a un chico antes. Su pelo mojado esta revuelto y casi parece negro, pero podría ser un marrón o castaño oscuro; sus ojos, hundidos bajo cejas gruesas, taladran en mí con una cruda intensidad, explorándome, examinándome. Son verdes, el verde que tanto me gusta ver, el verde como el bosque que tanto amo.

Él levanta una mano, y yo no me inmuto mientras acerca su palma sobre mi cabeza. La deja sostenida a unos centímetros de mí, esperando una muda aprobación, un movimiento que indique que le he dado permiso de tocarme. No pierde contacto con mis ojos en ningún momento. Paciente, deseando el contacto como repentinamente yo lo deseo. Y no puedo evitarlo.

Cerrando el espacio entre mi cabeza y su mano, se lo concedo.

El emite un jadeo de sorpresa, y sonríe tan maravillado como si le hubiera otorgado el regalo más maravilloso de todos. Su palma se conserva caliente sobre mi piel, aunque este húmeda por el agua, y explora cada parte de mi cabeza en una caricia suave que me hace emitir un gorgojo involuntario de gusto.

El humano, Hiccup, como recuerdo que le llamaron, se ríe como respuesta a mí. Es un sonido fresco y agradable, un sonido sincero que me hace desear haberlo escuchado antes.

—A juzgar por tus colores, eres un dragón hembra ¿Cierto? —se dirige a mí, hablando bajo, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlo y todo se perdiera. Asiento en su dirección, y su palma se aventura más allá, hasta tocar mis alas—. Qué hermosa eres.

Sus palabras hacen un camino cálido a través de mí ¿Habrá visto a la chica dentro del dragón?

—¡Hijo! —grita una voz desde arriba.

Los dos saltamos, y luego su rostro cambia. La suave expresión se desvanece y luce enojado, frustrado. Se ha alejado de mi tan rápido que me siento repentinamente mareada.

—¡Estoy bien!

—¿¡Lo has encontrado!?

Me mira fijamente, y sostengo su mirada a cambio. Parece que quiere decir algo, porque boquea subsecuentemente, pero toda intención se desvanece en el momento en el que endurece la mirada y se da vuelta, y ya todo lo que puedo ver de él es su espalda mientras se aleja.

—¡Aquí no hay nada, vayámonos de aquí!

Sorbo una respiración justo en el momento en el que desaparece de mi vista, y me quedo completamente sola.

_Hiccup, el vikingo, me ha salvado la vida. _

Y me duele pensar, que no volveré a verlo otra vez.

.-.

En vista de mi nueva y creciente obsesión por esta pareja, ha surgido esto. Cada capitulo será una historia diferente, con diferentes escenarios y acciones, de ahí viene el titulo: no importa en qué situación estén, ellos estarán juntos.

Acepto ideas y sugerencias de qué les gustaría leer por aquí.

¿Pudieron identificar quiénes estaban persiguiendo a Astrid junto con Hiccup? ;) tiene final abierto, así que ustedes son libres de imaginarse qué habrá sido de ellos en el futuro.

¿Les gustaría un segundo capitulo de este? **¡Los Reviews lo decidirán!**

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Entre Abusones y Salvadoras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

**Entre Abusones y Salvadoras.**

Hiccup se despidió de Fishlegs con la mano y apenas estuvo fuera de la casa de su amigo, miró hacia el cielo: el sol ya se estaba ocultando, emitiendo una sombra entre las paredes de las demás casas, anunciando la hora. Ese día se habían reunido después de las clases para realizar el trabajo de fin de semestre, y habían conseguido avanzar un buen tramo antes que ambos notaran que ya era algo tarde.

Fishlegs le había ofrecido quedarse a dormir, pero se negó tímidamente. No había traído ropa consigo y tendrían clases al día siguiente, por lo que argumentó que su padre probablemente no le dejaría. Pero la verdad es que su padre ni siquiera estaba en casa, sino en un viaje al sur del país en una reunión con los demás jefes de estado.

Lo cierto es que no le parecía adecuado quedarse. No porque no lo deseara, claro, no era raro que los fines de semana acamparan en las casas del otro para jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y probar con nuevas tecnologías para inventar cosas… si no porque no quería que los demás chicos de su escuela los vieran a ambos bajarse del auto de la madre de Fishlegs y tuvieran otra forma de burlarse de ellos.

_"¡Aww! Pero qué tenemos aquí: ¡Los ñoños duermen juntos!",_ casi podía escucharlos. Él prefería evitarse problemas en la mayor medida posible.

Suspiró y, con un renovado animo, se encaminó hacia su casa. Ambos vivían en una zona tranquila y bonita con casas grandes y elegantes, autos de último modelo estacionados en los patios y zonas para recreación amplias y bien cuidadas a cada tantos metros. Muchos compañeros de su colegio viven allí, también. Caminar hasta su casa no le supondría ningún peligro y contrario a lo que Fishlegs o su padre pensaran, la prótesis de su pierna no representaba ninguna molestia al caminar el tramo de cinco cuadras.

Justo cuando dobló en la esquina hacia la calle de su casa, escuchó el ruido de la música electrónica. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral. No necesitaba estar frente a la casa para saber de dónde provenía: a su primo siempre le ha gustado organizar fiestas, donde usualmente invita a todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano del que era capitán, mas otra horda de deportistas descerebrados que también gustan de molestarlo cuando los profesores no ven.

Él es una persona que puede considerarse pacifica y tranquila. En el colegio, se sienta hasta adelante en una esquina sin notar a los demás y espera que no lo noten a él, pero parece que su increíble capacidad para meterse en problemas y tropezar, es un foco rojo de atención para las burlas. Ni siquiera el puesto de alcalde de su padre le daba un poco de popularidad. Más bien parecía un repelente.

Apuró el paso intentando pasar desapercibido justo cuando pasó frente a la casa de dos pisos fuertemente iluminada, con música estridente tocando electrónica y adolescentes yendo y viniendo desde dentro a afuera, con vasos y botellas en mano.

—Miren quién tenemos aquí —para su mala suerte, Snotlout estaba en el pórtico, que tenía un amplio césped. Estaba rodeado de varias chicas que lo miraban como si fuera el último trozo de carne del planeta. Se abrió paso entre el grupo, pateando vasos tirados por el pasto y cruzando sus brazos con bravuconería cuando estuvo justo frente a la cara de Hiccup, que él mismo juraba que se veía más asustada de lo que quería mostrar—. ¿Has venido a unírtenos, Hiccup? Te ofrecería algunas chicas para que bailes un rato, pero no creo que te gusten… si tú entiendes —se rió de su propia broma, y el sonido fue secundado por las chicas detrás—. Tenemos cerveza y cigarros.

Ignorando el hecho de que debería ser ilegal que estén embriagándose siendo que nadie debe pasar los dieciocho años, Hiccup abrió y cerró las manos de manera nerviosa, buscando a su alrededor cualquier vía de escape rápida y limpia. Pero de nuevo sus ruegos no fueron escuchados porque algunos otros chicos, escuchando a su primo, se habían acercado y a juzgar por la expresión felina de sus sonrisas, estaban buscando problemas.

—N-no, gracias. Yo… tengo que irme.

Sólo dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando su espalda chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Volteó lo suficiente como para ver a Tuffnut, el siempre fiel perro faldero de Snotlout, mirándole con burla de vuelta.

—¿Tan rápido? —dijo el chico de cabello rubio tan largo como el de su hermana gemela, quien estaba a unos metros detrás bebiendo enérgicamente de su vaso hasta acabarlo de un solo sorbo—. Pero si la fiesta apenas se pondrá divertida… ¡Eh chicos! —llamó a algunos amigos suyos que estaban cerca—. ¡Ya tenemos piñata!

Su comentario fue recibido por un coro de vitorees alegres y los vasos de alcohol en el aire en señal de apoyo. Hiccup dio otro paso atrás pero las manos de Tuffnut atraparon sus brazos y casi lo levanta del suelo de no ser porque comenzó a moverse para intentar escapar.

Pero forcejear fue inútil. Dagur, un chico molesto del equipo de beisbol que era fiel acompañante de Snotlout y un acérrimo fan de tirarlo a los botes de basura de la escuela, le atrapó los pies y lo levantó, riendo de manera frenética, casi excitado de verlo intentando defenderse. La fuerza que Hiccup comenzaba a desarrollar por el ejercicio que se había decidido a realizar apenas hace dos meses, no era suficiente contra las masas de músculos de ellos.

Entonces, lo sueltan y dejan caer. Hiccup no necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de levantarse e intentar correr lo más posible, pero un paso en falso fue suficiente para que su prótesis tropiece con una botella, cayendo en un movimiento patético que hace un ruido sordo en el suelo y las risas estridentes de los demás sea tan fuerte que parecen ahogarse entre sí.

Hiccup hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no verse tan afectado como en realidad está. Para ese momento sólo quiere llegar a encerrarse en su habitación, acariciar a su gato Toothless y pedir un cambio de escuela de ser posible.

Pero la idea se esfuma cuando la escucha: una queja femenina. Una queja alta y clara que proviene de una persona que parece bastante molesta.

—¿¡Qué se creen que están haciendo!? —su voz en un sonido claro y melodioso—. ¡Bola de brutos!

Entonces, una chica se abre paso entre la multitud, avanzando a agresivos empujones entre las masas. Y por la manera en la que muchos se hacen a un lado, parecen conocerla muy bien. Es alta, unos centímetros incluso más que Hiccup, su cabello es rubio brillante y lo lleva suelto y lacio. Trae una bonita falda café y una blusa holgada de color rojo que no oculta la forma curvilínea de su cuerpo.

Ella se arrodilla al lado de Hiccup sin importarle ensuciarse y sus manos alcanzan el brazo de él, intentando ayudarle a levantarse. De cerca, puede notar sus hermosos ojos azules, claros y sinceros. Debe ser la chica más hermosa que ha visto, y no puede dejar de verla como si fuera una valkiria yendo a salvarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le habla ella suavemente. Sorpresivamente él logra parecer no tan afectado por su presencia, asintiendo con la cabeza. Como respuesta, ella le sonríe en un gesto tierno y aliviado y justo en ese momento, Hiccup jura que existe el amor a primera vista.

Ella le ayuda a levantarse sin soltar el agarre de su brazo. A Hiccup le hormiguea en cualquier centímetro donde le toca. Cuando cree que las cosas no pueden ser más extrañas, Snotlout da un paso al frente y casi parece arrepentido.

—Astrid, preciosa —la llama dulcemente, tratándola como si ella fuera de cristal—. No sabía que ibas a venir. Que agradable…

—Ruffnut me dijo que sería una tranquila reunión, no esta orgía desagradable. Piérdete, no vine por ti —le cortó Astrid, mirándolo como si fuera un escarabajo que deseara aplastar. Inconscientemente, da un paso atrás y Hiccup le sigue—. ¿En que estaban pensando al meterse con un compañero? ¡Si vuelvo a verlos haciéndole esto les quebraré los huesos!

Su tono era contundente. Los chicos parecieron espabilar porque repentinamente se hicieron para atrás, disculpándose. Hiccup no entendía nada pero le gustó ese pequeño sentimiento de victoria frente a los demás.

—Larguémonos de aquí. Te acompaño a casa.

Hiccup asintió, deslumbrado. No habían dado más que unos pasos hacia la calle cuando al fin pudo modular una oración coherente y completa.

—T-tu me salvaste —bien, ahora que lo pensaba, aun no podía decir cosas tan coherentes—. Es decir: gracias.

Astrid se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No es nada.

Los metros que faltaban hacia su casa le parecía a Hiccup demasiado insuficientes… un momento. ¿Cómo sabía ella hacia dónde dirigirse? Él no había dicho en ningún momento cuál era el domicilio, pero Astrid parecía saberlo porque aun no le había preguntado cómo llegar y él la estaba siguiendo; en su lugar iba caminando a su lado sin hacer contacto visual, muy tranquila y segura.

—¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —balbuceó. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que podría ser una estratagema para hacerle otra broma, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Ella parecía sincera cuando lo ayudó. _Y hermosa, por supuesto._

Astrid le miró de soslayo por un momento, pero permaneció imperturbable.

—Mi padre es jefe de la policía —comenzó a relatar cuando ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Hiccup, pero parecieron ignorar ese hecho y permanecieron mirándose de frente—. Hace dos semanas lo acompañe a una fiesta que organizó tu padre en tu casa. Mi padre dijo que tú siempre pareces triste y aburrido en esas reuniones, así que me pidió que fuera para que te hiciera compañía.

La información pareció hacer click en su cabeza, porque la miró con renovado interés. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era.

—¿Tu eres Astrid Hofferson? —preguntó sorprendido.

Ahora comprendía por qué los amigos de Snotlout la conocían tan bien cuando la llamaron por su nombre: pertenecía al equipo de judo de la escuela. Había escuchado vagamente su nombre antes, pero ciertamente jamás había prestado mucha atención ni visto de quién se trataba. Su propio padre ya le había hablado de lo bien que se llevaba con los Hofferson y deseo golpearse la cabeza al recordar que él siempre daba evasivas para conocerla, pues supuso erróneamente que sería alguna chica molesta que sólo fingiría amabilidad para sacarle algún favor de él o su padre.

—Sí —se cruzó de brazos, gesto que parecía desafiante—. Y ahora que al fin nos vemos, ¿Vas a fingir un resfriado para salir corriendo como hace dos semanas?

—¡Yo no fingí nada! —se defendió Hiccup, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Astrid arqueó la ceja y lo miró de manera retadora, con aquella sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que le daba a entender que no podía engañarla. Suspiró derrotado—. De acuerdo, si, lo hice ¿Cómo supiste?

Claro que recordaba ese día. Su padre le dijo que su amigo el alguacil Hofferson, llevaría a su hija para que la conociera al fin y él, cobardemente, prefirió fingir un malestar para evitar el encuentro. Pero ahora, viendo a Astrid de frente después de que ella le ayudó desinteresadamente, se sentía un gran estúpido.

—Saliste de tu habitación gritando frenéticamente mientras perseguías algo. Luego recogiste un gato bastante bonito y volviste a esconderte para no salir en toda la noche —se rió Astrid, recordando el momento. Le había parecido bastante gracioso e incluso un poco tierno, pero eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a decir. En su lugar, le dio a Hiccup un golpe en el hombro sin intención de lastimarle, pero vaya si le dolió—. En ese momento yo estaba muriéndome de aburrimiento en la sala que esta a lado de las escaleras y por cómo te vi, no te veías en lo absoluto enfermo.

—No sabía que estabas ahí —se sonrojó Hiccup, dándose de nuevo un golpe mental por no haberla notado ese día. Estaba intentando tomar a Toothlees antes que alguien lo viera y creía haberlo logrado pero por lo que sabía ahora, ningún ser superior querían hacerlo quedar bien con nadie jamás.

—Me la cobraré después —sentenció ella de vuelta, y se movió hacia la calle de nuevo a unos metros de él—. Vivo por aquí cerca también. Me voy a casa, nos vemos.

Astrid se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Eso fue como un resorte para Hiccup.

—¡Espera! —la llamó sin detenerse a pensarlo por un momento. Astrid volteó la cabeza hacia él con una interrogante en el rostro y Hiccup se sintió aun más pequeño ante el silencio y el escrutinio—. Yo… quería saber si tú, ya sabes… quiero reivindicarme por lo de la fiesta de mi padre así que… ¿Te gustaría sentarte en el receso conmigo? No es porque crea que no tienes amigos, claro, estoy segura… ¡Seguro!, que muchos alumnos te lo han pedido y…

Ella le interrumpió con una suave risa que a todas luces se burlaba de él y su elocuencia con las palabras.

—¿Por qué no? Lleva el postre y veremos si me convences de hacerlo más seguido.

Le compraría la pastelería entera y eso aseguraría tenerla cerca, pero eso no es algo que vaya a decir. Aun. En su lugar, asintió y se despidió con la mano, inmóvil hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

Suspiró de manera ensoñadora y la sonrisa no le abandonó los labios en ningún momento. Se preguntó si sería muy atrevido y arriesgado de su parte pedirle una cita. _Para agradecerle su amabilidad solamente, claro._

.-.

La verdad es que ya tenía listo el capitulo hace días, pero tuve mi fiesta de graduación de la universidad el sábado y después una jornada de trabajo continua por lo que no tuve tiempo hasta hoy de publicar.

El siguiente One Shot ya casi está listo. El anterior y éste tendrán continuación, pero más adelante **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos!

**Besos, Higushi.**


	3. Entre Pedidas y Retrasos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque se me hace más fácil así, y una buena forma de corresponder el tiempo empleado en mí).

**Esta es la segunda parte del relato anterior.**

**Entre Pedidas y Retrasos.**

Ése era un día realmente excelente. Algunas nubes tapaban el sol permitiendo una agradable sombra y un clima que fomentaba a salir de sus casas y divertirse. Los arboles se mecían con tranquilidad y algunos niños revoloteaban por el parque, compitiendo por quién era el más rápido para correr o quién se escondía mejor.

Para Hiccup era un día muy importante. Por fin, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y tras horas y horas viendo el modelo perfecto, había decidido dar el siguiente paso. Si, ese que involucra un anillo que para muchos cuesta el salario de una quincena y una novia en lágrimas de felicidad. Aunque tratándose de la suya, esperaba más un golpe en el hombro y un beso, pero siempre una respuesta afirmativa.

Quería que fuera especial, quería vigilar cada detalle para que todo saliera perfecto. Y su primera idea fue citar a Astrid en el parque que estaba justo a mitad del camino de su casa y la de ella. Ese lugar había sido testigo de las horas y horas que pasaron juntos, hablando, riendo y jugando como niños pequeños, descubriendo poco a poco que se gustaban. O bueno, ella lo descubrió poco a poco, porque Hiccup la amó prácticamente desde el primer momento en que la vio, cuando ella acudió a su rescate de los bravucones en aquella noche de finales de mayo. Cuando descubrió que ella era aquella chica a la que su padre siempre quería presentarle, la misma de la que había huido de conocer antes de eso.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo. Su amistad se había dado muy fácil y agradable. Congeniaban, se entendían, se apoyaban mutuamente. Las amistades de Astrid al principio no vieron a Hiccup con buenos ojos, pero bastó una mirada asesina de ella y la amenaza de jamás volver a dirigirles la palabra si osaban decir algo, para guardarse sus malestares. Con el tiempo, todos se acostumbraron a verlos juntos, inseparables: en el colegio, fuera de él, cualquier momento parecía adecuado para compartir un momento. Los padres de ambos casi aplaudieron por ello.

No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzaron a darse las miradas discretas, los roces intencionales, los abrazos de despedida, los besos en la mejilla que parecían guiar a un punto próximo de la boca cada vez más. Y un día de agosto, precisamente en ese gran parque lleno de flores, arboles, y juegos infantiles, compartieron un primer beso. Hiccup casi temblaba y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero Astrid sólo se rió, le tomó el rostro con las manos y le dijo que se dejara llevar en el momento en que unieron los labios. Esa sensación de vértigo y escalofríos fue sensacional.

Solían encontrarse allí como punto de partida para ir juntos a cualquier lado. También ahí mismo, tres días después de besarse por primera vez, había conseguido el valor para declarársele de manera oficial; y de eso ya habían pasado casi seis años. Todos sus buenos recuerdos le hacían recordar ese parque y sabía que ella también lo atesoraba.

"_Flores. A Astrid le encantan las rosas azules"_ recordó Hiccup el consejo que le dio su amiga Heather el día anterior, cuando él le había pedido ayuda respecto a qué podía llevarle como regalo antes de hacer la pregunta.

"_Una cita romántica a la luz de la luna en la azotea de un edificio, acompañado de un violinista zurdo y puré de papa. Y después, una habitación con champagne y fresas", _esa era la segunda parte de su plan, aunque un tanto menos exagerada a como Fishlegs lo había descrito. Su amigo definitivamente debía dejar de leer libros románticos antes de dormir.

"_Yo, envuelto en un moño. Sin ropa" _Ignoró ese estúpido comentario de Snotlout, quien había dejado de molestarlo físicamente con el tiempo y los cambios anatómicos que él experimentó producto de la madurez hasta convertirlo en un muchacho de casi veinticuatro años de uno ochenta de altura y buena masa muscular —gracias a Dios por eso, al fin le devolvió en algo bueno todo lo que sufrió en la pubertad—, pero aun así su primo siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar sacarlo de sus casillas.

"_Una hacha. A Astrid le gusta atravesar cosas", _Aseguró , eso no era tan viable. Pero supongo que podría comprarle un set de cuchillos, después de todo, se iban a necesitar para equipar la cocina de donde vivirían.

—Vamos a ver —Hiccup hizo una cuenta mental de las cosas que tenía, esperando a que Astrid llegara. Palpó la caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Tengo el anillo, intenté peinarme, no me he ensuciado, las flores... ¡LAS FLORES!

Y salió disparado, rogándole a los dioses que encontrara a algún vendedor que le ofreciera rosas azules. O mínimo algunas violetas.

Por otra parte, Astrid llegó al lugar citado con una increíble puntualidad de la que ni ella misma podía dar cabida. Pero es que había un "No sé qué" que sentía que hoy sería especial; Hiccup jamás fue bueno mintiendo u ocultando cosas y el día anterior, en una reunión habitual entre amigos después de que todos salieran de sus respectivos trabajos, lo había descubierto hablando por lo bajo con ellos mientras creía que no veía, y a juzgar por la cara sonrojada y nerviosa que se traía desde la semana pasada, algo grande estaba haciendo como para no haberle dicho ya algo que delatara sus intenciones.

Volteó a mirar a los lados y sólo divisó niños, pasto y juegos, por lo que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y fue a sentarse una banca cercana, doblando sus piernas mientras veía las casas y el tranquilo tráfico vehicular.

Tarareó de manera distraía una canción que venía escuchando en el auto antes de bajarse, y después de haber pasado los primeros diez minutos que usualmente le daba a Hiccup de tolerancia como su retraso normal, le siguieron otros diez más que le provocó un mohín de disgusto.

No fue hasta que pasaron quince minutos más que decidió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y además injusto. Se levantó de un salto, crujió sus nudillos y se juró a si misma que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, le arrojaría a su novio algo pesado y peligroso en la cabeza por haberla dejado esperando en vano.

—¿Pero qué te crees? —preguntó al aire—. ¡Ya me conocerás mejor cuando me veas! —y comenzó a caminar, yendo cuesta abajo para irse mientras no dejaba de refunfuñar entre dientes.

—¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Astrid ignoró el llamado de Hiccup y siguió caminando hacia adelante.

—¡Astrid, por favor, puedo explicarlo! —siguió gritando Hiccup, mientras avanzaba a trompicones hacia ella. Pero como ya sabía, correr muy rápido en un lugar empinado con una prótesis en la pierna era un sinónimo de problemas—. ¡Astrid, cuidado!

Porque si, su cuerpo decidió en ese momento que la guinda del pastel sería tropezar con una pequeña piedra que no vio, y salir rodando hacia abajo cual bola de nieve. El llamado alertó a la rubia lo suficiente para dar media vuelta y esquivarlo, pero no tanto para que él no cayera de sentón hasta abajo.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Astrid, corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodilló sin miramientos y lo palpó en el cuerpo para comprobar si no tenía alguna lesión—. ¿Estás bien? —apenas obtuvo un atropellado asentimiento de parte de él, cambió su expresión preocupada por una molesta—. ¡Perfecto, así puedo asesinarte yo!

—No, espera —Hiccup se sentó de golpe y le tomó las manos. Una para evitar que lo asesinara, y otra para obtener su atención.

Fue entonces cuando Astrid reparó en cómo se veía él. Su vestuario lleno de tierra seca y lodosa y el cabello enmarañado, lleno de pequeñas hojas verdes junto con una que otra ramita. No traía chaqueta ni suéter siendo un clima de pleno y crudo invierno, por lo que debió haberla perdido en alguna parte en vez de haberlo olvidado en casa. Aun más importante: al menos una docena de flores esparcidas por el suelo y otras que aun no se había percatado que conservaba en la mano, rotas y prolijas por la caída.

Astrid se dirigió a él con sorpresa. Sabía de sobra que su novio no podía calificarse como tranquilo y ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus ocurrencias y acciones que usualmente terminaban en algún accidente leve. Siempre había encontrado su personalidad y carácter como algo adorable y encantador, pero ésta vez realmente no entendía ni pizca de la situación.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó?¡Espero que sea una buena excusa por lo que me hiciste esperar!

—¡Un desastre! Eso pasó —se defendió él de manera casi histérica y estresada—. Había llegado con la firme idea que ésta vez no me vería metido en un lio, y pasó como siempre. No encontré un vendedor de flores en el parque, a un bebe se le ocurrió guindarse de mi chaqueta y se la tuve que dar porque no me soltaba, luego unos niños me arrollaron y caí justo en la única parte mugrienta de este enorme espacio verde… Y cuando encontré las flores, a tres cuadras, ya eran 20 minutos tarde, lo cual significó una carrera para venir acá.

Hiccup se tomó un respiro. Miró a su novia con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual aun lo miraba con cierta sorpresa. Sacó del pantalón la bendita caja que había logrado salvar desde su chaqueta robada, mientras la abría y le mostraba el contenido a Astrid: un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra de jade en el centro y dos diamantes alrededor.

—Así que aquí me vez, sentado con la peor imagen que he tenido en mi vida, con la única intención de pedir que te cases conmigo —se movió un poco, lo suficiente como para lograr apoyarse en su pierna y lograr estar arrodillado frente a una atónita e inmóvil Astrid, quien aún seguía arrodillada frente a él de cuando se había acercado para comprobar que no estuviera herido—. ¿Qué me dices?

Astrid parpadeó sólo una vez antes de sonreírle abierta y felizmente, sus ojos humedeciéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Y porqué tardaste tanto en pedirlo? —inconscientemente, le golpeó en el hombro y se rió de la manera en la que él se quejó y la miraba casi con temor a que ella respondiera que no. En cambio, se rió con alegría—. ¡Sí! —gritó Astrid y se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que Hiccup se callera de espaldas al pasto con ella encima.

Ella ignoró sus quejidos y lo apretó con sus brazos mientras le cubría el rostro de besos. Bueno, algo si podía salvar de la situación: nadie olvidaría ése día.

**-.-**

Debo admitir que esperaba más aceptación y comentarios a la historia por parte de este fandom que está creciendo tan rápido. Supongo que mis relatos no han sido tan buenos después de todo.

En fin, el número de historias que publicaré serán aproximadamente 7, así que casi vamos a la mitad.

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**


	4. Entre Príncipes y Ladronas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque se me hace más fácil así, y una buena forma de corresponder el tiempo empleado en mí).

**Entre Príncipes y Ladronas.**

Para alguien como Astrid, cuya altura apenas sobrepasaba el metro sesenta y el cuerpo delgado y fibroso fácilmente oculto bajo ropas oscuras, la noche era un gran aliado al momento de saquear una propiedad privada. Se movía con habilidad y sigilo, como una serpiente deslizando entre la tierra. Robar era mucho más fácil para ella que para cualquier otra persona que conociera.

_¿Quién deja la ventana abierta y sin seguridad?_, pensó al traspasar las enormes ventanas y reír en voz baja por el logro. Había estado recorriendo sigilosamente las calles, buscando disimuladamente en medio de la noche alguna casa para entrar.

Y lo había conseguido bastante fácil al notar aquel cristal semi abierto, casi imperceptible. No era una casa tan grande ni ostentosa como las de los alrededores, pero por fuera si se apreciaba bastante bien cuidada, elegante y bonita. Y no tenía alarmas ni guardias rondando por ahí: el blanco perfecto.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Astrid tuvo que contener el asombro mientras avanzaba cautelosa a través de la elegante y enorme cama tapizada de un fino material bordado. Según a su ojo experto, los muebles de exquisita madera fácilmente databan del siglo XVIII. Esta segura que si se pone a buscar a conciencia, encontraría objetos aun más sorprendentes que las pinturas de las paredes.

Se suponía que la casa era de alguien rico, pero no _tanto. _No esperaba ver tanto lujo incluso en una sola habitación. Bueno, eso debería ser más fácil: entre más dinero tuviera, menos se preocuparían si se perdía algo.

_Así deben ser todas las casas aquí, pero yo qué sé. Es la primera vez que paramos en esta isla a robar. ¿Por qué elegimos Escandinavia en primer lugar? __A la próxima haré un __saqueo en Japón_.

Se acercó a un mueble tocador y metió rápidamente una colección de objetos de metal con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en un saco prolijo que traía sobre su hombro.

Tenía por regla general que todos los objetos que se llevaban debían ser de buen valor monetario pero no lo suficiente como para guardarlos en cajas fuertes o que pudieran reconocerlos en otra ciudad o país por su valor histórico o familiar entrañable. Perfectos para llevárselos y que nadie hiciera una búsqueda para encontrarlos. Así nadie sabría quién se los había llevado y nadie los buscaría para meterlos presos.

Brillante, a su parecer. No tiene por qué preocuparse de que la identifiquen en algún momento que vaya por ahí en las calles en pleno día. Ella y su tripulación pueden vivir cómodamente y felices en alta mar mientras recorren todo el mundo fingiendo ser simples y honorables mercantes. Es la capitana del barco después de todo; primero debe velar por los suyos. Astrid está segura que lo hace bastante bien.

A decir verdad no era precisamente una tripulación ya que sólo son 10 personas contándola a ella, pero aun así nadie osa a rebatirle una orden directa, ya sea por gratitud o por miedo. Todos los que habitaban en el barco estaban ahí porque su tío abuelo los había acogido en algún momento de sus vidas siendo huérfanos, y los había criado y enseñado el _negocio familiar_ para subsistir. Todos ahí le debían la vida a su tío.

Pero la edad le había hecho partir y ahora ella debe encargarse del barco y su disfuncional y no consanguínea familia. No podían considerarse piratas porque no asesinaban personas y sólo se dedican al robo anónimo, pero vaya si sabían bien cómo luchar si la situación lo ameritaba.

-.-

Poco importaba la hora en ese momento, ni que la tenue luz de la luna sea lo único que bañase su piel mientras se escabullía por el enorme jardín del lugar al que llamaba hogar. Nada importaba en absoluto que tuviese que salir y entrar como un vil ladrón a su casa todas las noches mientras pudiese hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba pero a la vez le prohibían.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, meciéndole el pelo castaño rojizo mientras sus pies, ligeros y rápidos, avanzaban por el amplio jardín para poder volver al interior de su morada. Nadie esperaba que a esas altas horas de la noche, el hijo tímido, reservado y sensible del jefe de la ciudad estuviese fuera de su cama.

Toda la sociedad creía que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III tenía todo lo que deseaba, o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Desde muy joven siempre se sintió diferente a lo que le rodeaba, ni aun estando matriculado en la mejor academia de entrenamiento o ser el mejor de la clase de pelea, lograron evitar que dejara volar su imaginación y creatividad. Él es un inventor, un artista que le gusta plantar sus obras en papel para posteriormente pasar a ser objetos de metal o piezas de arte.

Y por eso debe salir por las noches para poder trabajar en la herrería del señor bonachón mejor amigo de su padre. El hombre rubio y sonriente le guarda celosamente el secreto de su trabajo nocturno, algo bastante increíble considerando cuanto le gusta contar chismes.

Divisó la ventana por la cual siempre hacía su esperado escape nocturno, entreabierta para que su padre no escuchara ruido alguno al salir. Sus dedos tocaron el marco sin siquiera preocuparse por escanear el lugar antes de entrar, convencido de que era la única alma despierta a esa hora. Introdujo su cuerpo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y apenas comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, cerró la ventana tras de sí y salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Hiccup es bastante precavido respecto a sus escapadas. Uno, siempre las hace en muy entrada la madrugada y se asegura que todos estén dormidos. Dos, deja la ventana abierta de su habitación y la del estudio, por si acaso alguien se le ocurre cerrar alguna o el viento la cierre, no se quede afuera. Tres, cualquier accidente que pueda tener en la fragua es enteramente su responsabilidad y él debe tratarse sólo, o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de qué hacía allí en primer lugar y porqué se lastimó. Y cuatro, nunca tarda más de dos horas.

Hiccup se talló la parte de atrás de la cabeza intentando relajar sus músculos. Lento y sigiloso, abrió la puerta de su habitación de manera casi distraída, pensando en lo bien que le va a caer el baño caliente en ese momento.

Hasta que el ligero movimiento de una sombra lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron al ver con asombro una silueta a unos metros de él, tomando con avidez las piezas de decoración finamente hechas que él pero que siempre decía que se les había comprado a Gobber. La persona era una mancha negra que traía cubierta incluso la cabeza con una capa, pero era pequeña y muy delgada, como de un muchacho muy joven_. O una chica._

_Perfecto. _De ser así, sería la primera vez que posiblemente había una mujer en su habitación que no fuera del servicio y no la había traído él, sino que estaba saqueando los objetos que él había hecho con tanto esmero y practica. No le importaba el alto valor monetario de las piezas, sino que no podía dejar pasar un delito y menos si alguien se iba tan campante con sus creaciones.

Eso era otra cosa rarísima. En Berk la tasa de delitos era tan baja que el número de policías podía contarse con los dedos de las manos. Sin embargo una buena parte de la población se instruía en las artes de la lucha y armas.

—Espero que lo único que quieras sea limpiar las joyas. O estarás en serios aprietos —sentenció de la manera más firme que tenía, imponiendo su voz para que le escuchara.

Astrid dio un respingo e instintivamente se cubrió el rostro aun más mientras se movía lo más alejado posible de él. Su identidad era algo que debía proteger por sobre todas las cosas.

_Maldición, jamás me habían atrapado antes. Tenía un récord intachable, ¿Ahora cómo podre presumir con los demás?_

Hiccup dio otro paso hacia adelante y eso fue como la señal de arranque de Astrid. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las huidas presurosas, pero la adrenalina y las hormonas siempre se disparaban con la misma fuerza por su cuerpo como cada momento. Como si hubiera sido un chip pre programado en su cerebro, corrió hacia la ventana cargando únicamente el saco del botín sobre su hombro derecho, ligeramente pesado pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle movimientos fluidos y certeros. Tal cual fuera un juego de niños, se lanzó por el balcón en un movimiento fácil de voltereta.

Hiccup se tomó sólo unos segundos para reaccionar. No se amedrentaría por ella o el peligro. Había entrenado arduamente su cuerpo en la academia y se sentía en bastante buena forma. No se consideraba debilucho, tampoco. Y era más inteligente por lo que podría arrinconarla.

Con ese pensamiento, ordenó a sus piernas moverse hacia la ventana y saltar, con la firme intención de seguirla. Astrid en ese momento ya iba a velocidad por la salida del jardín.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Hiccup, pero sabía que la probabilidad de que le obedeciera no estaba ni de cerca posible. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un callejón que sabía llegaba por un pequeño laberinto justo al muelle, así que se dirigió por él, consciente de que así le cortaría el paso sin problemas.

—Estúpido —escupió Astrid sin detenerse a saber si la seguía aun. Le llevaba varios metros de distancia, pero no podía confiarse.

Su pequeño barco estaba encallado en un punto ciego del muelle donde el faro no llegaba a iluminar y nadie notaria la entrada y salida de un navío. Si flaqueaba aunque fuera un poco en la huída, él la alcanzaría. Astrid sabía que su tripulación se hallaba tensa y lista para partir en cualquier momento, confiados en que jamás había sido atrapada. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Cada vez que bajaban en algún puerto, se detenían sólo lo suficiente para vender lo que habían adquirido. Esta vez, la última noche antes de partir, Astrid pensó que sería buena idea meterse en alguna casa de algún rico hacendado y robaban algunas piezas de valor para tener mercancía lista para vender en el siguiente punto. Iban a hacer un largo viaje hasta la próxima vez que bajaran y quería tener objetos extras para revender. Estaba convencida que no habría problema pues no tenían intención de volver a esa isla pronto, y ese suceso se olvidaría.

Pero claro, el muchacho tenía que descubrirla y ahora no quedaba más que correr lo suficientemente rápido para que no la alcanzara.

Solían turnarse en dos para ir, pero Astrid siempre había insistido en que prefería andar sola y ni siquiera Tuffnut, su segundo al mando, la había hecho cambiar de opinión con el tiempo.

Ella se desplazaba rápido por la ciudad, saltando edificios y rodeando vallas. No se había encontrado a ningún oficial pero la salida era cada vez más complicada. Sabía que no había barcos de la marina cerca pero tampoco podía confiar en que no anduviera uno que pudiera dirigirse hacia allí. Eso sí sería su perdición.

Corrió unos metros más y justo cuando estaba por gritar en victoria al atravesar los edificios y llegar al muelle, algo pesado la tacleó y cayó sobre ella. Con una exclamación de asombro ahogada en la boca y apretando firmemente el saco a su lado para que no se lo quitaran, quedó en el suelo en un golpe sordo.

Algo estaba sobre su espalda, algo cálido pero duro. El cuerpo de una persona, _de un hombre. _

—Considérate bajo arresto —dijo Hiccup con voz solemne. Siempre había querido decir algo parecido y no pudo evitarlo al conseguir atrapar el cuerpo de Astrid bajo el suyo.

Ignoró el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al tener el de ella tan cerca. Antes no había podido apreciar sus curvas pronunciadas bajo las ropas, pero ahora que la sostenía podía sentir el cuerpo atractivo que sin duda lo haría sonrojar de verlo detenidamente. Sin embargo, se obligó a recordar que ella no dejaba de ser quien era sólo por su atractivo.

Astrid soltó una maldición y forcejeó con violencia, usando su fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Con un giro rápido se removió debajo de él lo suficiente y sin pensarlo dos veces, le codeó justó en la boca del estomago.

O lo intentó, porque Hiccup se movió mucho más rápido de lo que pensó y a cambio giró sobre sí mismo y cambió de posición, volteándola para tenerla boca arriba y sujetar sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza, apresándola.

Pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando se vieron, frente a frente. Él aun estaba encima, con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Astrid para evitar que huyera. La idea parecía lejana ahora sin embargo.

Era hermosa; la oscuridad nocturna no le quitaba ni un poco de atractivo. La pilla con los ojos azules más grandes y claros que había visto, el pelo de un rubio tan brillante que podría iluminar la habitación si lo dejara suelto y libre. Hiccup había visto en su vida bastantes mujeres de alta sociedad como para identificar a una verdadera belleza de inmediato, y esta tenía el rostro ovalado, limpio y terso, con apenas unas pecas tan ligeras que le hacían ver tan inocente y etérea que se sintió repentinamente sucio de tocarla.

Astrid en cambio parpadeó y se dijo que no podía embelesarse por alguien. El muchacho es algo más alto que ella y atlético, con un porte digno de alguien preparado que no temía a la muerte. No es ciega, claro que se da cuenta de su atractivo por las facciones cuadradas pero elegantes, serio como si fuera un gran guerrero. Pero no puede distraerse admirando de cerca los reflejos rojizos que tiene en el disparatado cabello castaño, o las ligeras motas oscuras en los ojos verdes como pasto recién cortado.

_No, no, no. No hay tiempo para esto._

Ese no es un contrincante fácil y Astrid no tiene tiempo para luchar. No es estúpida, se da cuenta que el muchacho es importante en la ciudad por el lugar donde vivía; eliminarlo aseguraría una caza exhaustiva contra ella sin importar a donde fuera.

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos, la misma que había sido la causa de todos sus problemas esa noche: la persona frente a ella.

_Atrápalo. Asústalo y poco y tenlo de rehén hasta que vayan dejando el puerto y luego tíralo al mar. Con las suficientes amenazas, jamás hablará de quiénes son los tripulantes del barco y podrán estar tranquilos._

—¿Porqué robas si eres tan bonita?

Hiccup no fue consciente de su pregunta hasta que ambos la escucharon. Fue inevitable el acelerado corazón que pareció haberse acompasado entre ambos. Astrid soltó el aire de su boca ante la sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Él tampoco sabía de dónde había salido el impulso.

De nuevo, no tenían tiempo para eso. Astrid se mordió el labio un segundo antes de usar su cabeza como arma,_ literalmente,_ y estrellarla contra la cabeza de Hiccup como si fueran nueces.

Hiccup exclamó con sorpresa e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la frente. Un segundo de desconcentración vital, porque liberó a Astrid del agarre y entonces ella sacó un arma de entre su ropa.

_Bueno, aquel intento de jugar a la policía había resultado bastante mal, gracias. _Apenas logró reaccionar cuando ella ya le estaba apuntando en la frente, amenazando.

—Intenta algo y le daré a tu bonita cabeza —dijo Astrid intentando sonar como alguien que hablaba en serio, aunque su voz salió quizá más temblorosa de lo que quiso. Ese chico había movido algo en ella que no creía que existía siquiera—. Ven conmigo si quieres vivir —Empujó la pistola contra la frente de él, obligándole a que se levantara para poder hacerlo ella.

Hiccup la miró largamente y poco a poco comenzó a moverse, sin dejar de analizarla, de esperar cualquier movimiento en falso. Retrasando lo inevitable.

Lo inevitable, fue el llamado de un hombre grande y fornido de pelo negro que había bajado del barco apenas vio lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió actuar por su cuenta.

—¡Astrid! —gritó él, sacando su pistola.

La aludida volteó la cabeza tan rápido que podría haberse desnucado, pero no le importó. Conocía perfectamente quién era y eso sólo auguraba complicaciones.

—¡Alvin, no!

Demasiado tarde. El aludido disparó y Hiccup se movió por inercia.

Trato de escapar con un ágil salto hacia la derecha pero fue inútil: la bala incursionó en su pierna izquierda. Hiccup soltó un grito ronco, mordiendo su labio inferior ordenándose a sí misma no llorar. Dolía como el infierno, no solo el cuerpo sino también su orgullo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás miserablemente hasta finalmente caer.

—¡Estúpido, qué hiciste! —gritó Astrid horrorizada, yendo hacia el herido.

_No tendrían que haberlo herido._ _Mierda._ _Piensa. Hay otra solución._

—¡Pudo haberte lastimado!

—¡Les di a todos a la orden que se quedaran en el barco! ¡Pero ahora lo has complicado todo!

_Puedes dejarlo allí._ Pero si no lo atendían rápido podría morir desangrado o por una infección. La marina jamás los dejaría en paz hasta llevar a todo el barco a la horca. Y ellos no pueden dejar a alguien a su suerte de esa manera. Son muchas cosas, pero jamás asesinos.

_Sigue el plan original y déjalo libre a unos cuantos metros de zarpar. _Imposible, se ahogaría al no poder nadar y aumentaría la hemorragia por el esfuerzo.

_A menos que…_

Astrid chasqueó la lengua y tomó una decisión rápida y desesperada.

—¡Amárralo y tráetelo! —gritó Astrid—. Me encargaré de ti después.

Alvin la miró con sorpresa y furia un segundo pero en seguida se repuso y a regañadientes usó un pañuelo para taparle la boca y otro para las manos. Después agarró a Hiccup del torso y se lo arrojó al hombro, avanzando hacia la puerta que conducía al interior del barco, mientras él forcejeaba de nueva cuenta en medio de sus leves quejidos de dolor. El ultimo intercambio que sucedió, fue el cruce de miradas Hiccup y Astrid.

La tripulación entera ya se había movilizado cuando abordaron, y apenas un segundo después de cerrar la compuerta, zarparon entre gritos y ordenes de Tuffnut. Nadie les había perdido de vista a los tres sin embargo.

Jamás habían tomado rehenes tampoco. Eran una tripulación pequeña que se dedicaba a robar en pequeñas cantidades y revender, lo justo para vivir cómodamente en el mar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Hasta el momento todo había funcionado perfectamente.

—Astrid —llamó Tuffnut, dando un paso hacia ella y mirando al herido de soslayo—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos con este?

La rubia le devolvió la mirada con furia y comenzó el trayecto por si sola rumbo al interior.

—Llévenlo a mi camarote. Lo mantendremos en el barco hasta que se recupere y después de eso, lo dejaremos en el primer puerto que encontremos. Con suerte nadie más se enterara de esto —sus hombres se miraron entre sí con extrañeza pero no añadieron nada por temor a una represalia.

Mientras Alvin la seguía con Hiccup a cuestas, Astrid ignoró los cuchicheos y comentarios lujuriosos que hicieron algunos respecto a su decisión de hacerse cargo personalmente del prisionero y cruzó el lumbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No estaba de ánimos para tratar con nadie más.

-.-

Astrid había sentido miedo pocas veces en su vida. Cuando tuvo su primera pelea y había roto la nariz de un niños a los 10 años, esperando la reprimenda de sus padres. Cuando su perico Stormfly había comido una semilla rancia y caída gravemente enfermo sin saber si se salvaría. Cuando regresó a casa luego de su primera aventura secreta en alta mar con su tío y supo que sus padres habían muerto, asesinados por presuntos amigos suyos que sólo querían quedarse con sus bienes y riquezas, dejándola sola.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba hacia ninguna parte de su camarote como si hubiera algo muy interesante, se permitió respirar por fin. Su vida no valía nada para ella, pero jamás se habría perdonado que algo le pasara a su familia, a los únicos que la habían acogido sin preguntar, a su tío que le había dado cariño cuando ya no le quedaba nada. Le habían arrebatado todo.

Astrid regresó la mirada hacia Alvin justo en el momento en que dejó caer a Hiccup sobre la cama como un vil saco de inútiles patatas.

En lo personal, a Alvin le había parecido realmente molesto cargar con alguien que no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse como un gato enjaulado. Pero como nadie le había pedido su opinión y debía aceptar que aquello tal vez había sido su culpa, aunque movido por su preocupación por Astrid, no dijo nada y sólo se marchó en silencio ante la escrutadora mirada de la capitana.

Las cejas de Hiccup permanecían juntas mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse del agarre. Él trataba de gritar pero solo salían gritos guturales que difícilmente podían escucharse. Se retorcía buscando caer al suelo y si lo lograba, aunque tuviese que arrastrarse para irse, lo haría.

Ahora consciente que estaban realmente solos, Astrid se movilizó hacia él de unos cuantos pasos y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sin previo aviso, le quito el pañuelo de la boca e invadió su espacio personal de tal manera que Hiccup tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para no golpearse con la frente de ella.

Aunque habían sido muy pocas ocasiones, Astrid parecía atravesarlo cada vez que lo miraba. Como ahora.

—Te aseguro que yo no planee que te hirieran y me encargaré que no vuelva a pasar mientras te recuperas. Pero te advierto que no tendré piedad de ti si tratas de huir —atajó en un susurro mientras pasaba la daga entre las muñecas de Hiccup para liberarlo, sin dejar de verlo fijamente—. Si te mueves, te desangraras. Quédate quieto de una maldita vez para poder tratar la herida.

Le miró una última vez con fiereza antes de comenzar a andar por la habitación hasta llegar a un armario, de donde sacó un gran baúl de madera.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup de analizarla fijamente. Está agotado, mareado y sólo quería dormir. La chica frente a él representa una incógnita tan grande que no puede evitar sentirse fascinado con su misterio.

_¿Por qué roba? Con su belleza, podría casarse con cualquier hombre rico de cualquier lugar y nada le faltaría. Pero entonces ¿Quién es realmente? ¿Por qué no sólo me dejó y ya?_

Astrid se acercó de nuevo con el botiquín a su lado. Su mirada fría fue a dar a la zona manchada de sangre.

—Descúbrete.

Hiccup obedeció sin rechistar. Astrid examinó la herida sangrante con una terrorífica y calculadora calma. Como si estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa menos importante, palpó alrededor con cuidado y revisó la zona, descubriendo la falta de un agujero de salida.

—El arma con la que te disparó es de pequeño calibre. Te recuperas en un mes si la tratas bien —alertó desenvolviendo cuidadosamente unas pinzas dentro de una bolsa de plástico hermético.

Hiccup sabía perfectamente qué tipo de pistola era y cómo proceder a curarse. No era muy bueno porque sus habilidades estaban más en otras cosas, pero podría recuperarse bien con cuidados adecuados.

Astrid bañó la herida con alcohol y Hiccup contuvo cualquier expresión de dolor. Casi se había acostumbrado a las heridas de tantas que se había tratado gracias a la fragua, pero esto no se comparaba en nada a cualquier quemadura.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Astrid tomó las pinzas y procedió a la extracción de la bala. Disimuladamente, vio por el rabillo del ojo como él apretaba la quijada y aferraba sus manos al catre, pero de su boca no emano una sola queja. Movió las pinzas con sumo cuidado y no pasó mucho hasta que se escuchó el sonido metálico de la bala al chocar contra el suelo. Fue precisa, no había comenzado el sangrado más de un segundo después, cuando ya había mojado la herida con un líquido café amarillento que olía extraño pero era bastante efectivo para evitar infecciones en heridas.

Después, mantuvo un trozo de algodón sobre su piel y dio un par de puntadas. Con sus dientes abrió una de las bolsas que contenían algunas gasas para luego, con ayuda del adhesivo, plantar un cuadro del mismo alrededor de la herida recienten tratada, pasando a envolver con una venda mucho más larga, rosando su piel con los nudillos de manera inconsciente y comprobando la suavidad de la misma en el proceso.

La dejó un poco ajustada, para que no le doliese al moverse. Guardó las cosas nuevamente en el botiquín, cuidando el no dejar nada atrás para luego incorporarse. Luego, sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio con algunas píldoras de color blanco y le tendió dos a Hiccup.

—Son analgésicos —dijo Astrid brevemente. Espero casi pacientemente a que él se las pasara y luego volvió a hablar—. Vas a quedarte en esta habitación y no vas a causar problemas, o no te daré comida. Tengo el sueño muy ligero y sabré que estas escapando en el momento en el que te muevas de la cama. —indicó, girando sobre sus pies para salir del camarote y cerrar con seguro.

Hiccup clavó la mirada en el techo mientras se incorporaba para recargar su espalda contra la pared_._ Ahora no era más que un débil y desafortunado chicos a manos de mercenarios, sin oportunidad de defenderse.

_Qué día más horrible._

Estuvo en silencio e inmóvil un buen rato. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se topó en su habitación con la ladrona, pero podía suponer fácilmente que serían algún par de horas. Ya había salido el sol; Seguramente a esas alturas ya su padre se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y estaría preocupado de si le había sucedido algo malo. O furibundo creyendo que había huido para vivir sin obligaciones ni preocupaciones.

Era un padre estricto y regio pero Hiccup sabía que lo quería… muy a su manera.

Poco a poco se fue acompasando su respiración, algo que le pudo atribuir a los analgésicos. En ese momento, se permitió volver a pensar en Astrid y su entorno: no sólo le había salvado la vida, _después que uno de los suyos intentara lastimarlo de gravedad, claro_, si no que tras toda la fachada de chica irritable y seria, lo había tratado con delicadeza. No podía ser tan mala persona, tan sólo tener motivos de fuerza mayor para hacer lo que hacía…

Siguiendo el rumbo de esos pensamiento, finalmente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta en qué momento sucedió.

**-.-**

Se suponía que publicaría el capítulo ayer, pero le tocó descanso a mi novio del trabajo y la pasé con él —Y yo si tenía que ir a trabajar además, claro—. He aquí otro panorama totalmente diferente a los anteriores. Obviamente tiene dos partes.

No hay mucho más que decir, salvo muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, fueron más que en anteriores capítulos y por eso este es el más largo hasta ahora ¿Romperemos el record ahora de mas reviews para publicar más hojas de word? ¡We can do it!

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**


	5. Entre esta Vida y las Siguientes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten.

Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque siempre estoy en el teléfono y rara vez uso la laptop; me es más fácil así, además de que es una buena forma de corresponderles el tiempo empleado en leerme).

Este relato no tiene continuación.** Información relevante al final.**

**Entre esta Vida y las Siguientes.**

—_¿Hiccup?_

_El aludido dejó de acariciarle a su esposa los rubios cabellos y volteó la vista hacia los ojos azules de ella._

—_¿Hmm? —dijo medio adormilado. Afuera, la noche repuntaba llena de estrellas y el clima frio próximo a una cruenta nevada los tenía arropados en la cama, entre abundantes frazadas de piel de oveja y los cuerpos entrelazados._

—_En mi anterior vida, fui un Nadder —aseguró Astrid, removiéndose ligeramente para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Hiccup. Como respuesta, él le volvió a acariciar la cabeza y eso le hizo sonreír— Y tú fuiste un apuesto vikingo que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos._

_Hiccup se rió por la ocurrencia. Había que admitir que la idea no era tan disparatada._

—_Aun no puedo resistirme._

—_Ni podrás. Tal vez en la siguiente vida seamos unos temidos piratas._

—_Me gustaría más vivir en una época avanzada —rebatió de vuelta, imaginando mil y un escenarios diferentes de cómo serían las cosas en el futuro: quizá sin dragones, quizá con medios de transporte rápidos, quizá sin guerras y viajes a lugares inhóspitos—. Con muchos inventos y cosas que nos hagan la vida más interesante. Tal vez esa sea nuestra siguiente vida._

—_¡Claro que no! —Astrid se removió entre sus brazos para golpearle ligeramente en el pecho, para luego regresar a su cómoda posición—. Primero seremos piratas._

—_Eso ya lo veremos. Te lo recordaré en la siguiente vida._

-.-

El ruido de las explosiones a causa del fuego de dragón retumbó de manera inesperada, los rugidos de guerra de animales y humanos parecía un cantico que avecinaba el apocalipsis. El choque del metal entre las armas y los gritos desesperados se difuminaba entre tanto caos y destrucción. La sangre se acumulaba en el suelo, cubriendo de manto rojo por donde pisaran. No había escapatoria, no había otra opción allí: era matar o morir, y todos lo sabían.

Hiccup estaba desesperado. El cansancio engarrotaba sus músculos y el sudor y la tierra nublaban su vista. Habían enfrentado y ganado a Dagur una vez hace dos años; hoy, horas después de intensa batalla, no podía definir cuál sería el resultado. Dejaba a los enemigos fuera de combate y al segundo siguiente ya había otros blandiendo sus armas detrás. Toothless tenía cortes en todas sus escamas y sus disparos parecían insuficientes, ni hablar de los dragones que controlaba como Alfa.

Ya había demasiadas perdidas.

Sin embargo a pesar del dolor, ellos seguían luchando. Porque la tribu Hooligans son una gran familia y se protegen entre todos. O todos caen o ninguno, así de simple.

Hiccup representa ese estandarte. Es el líder de la aldea, el controlador del dragón alfa, el conquistador de los dragones; tiene que dar la cara más que cualquiera. Tiene que dedicar su fuerza, inteligencia y coraje para luchar en contra de todos aquellos que osen alterar la paz. Tiene que proteger a todos.

Pero sobre todo, tiene que protegerla _a ella._

A la vikinga que derriba enemigos más rápido que muchos hombres. La vikinga que es su mano derecha_, su pie izquierdo_. La vikinga que cuando sonríe, ilumina todo a su alrededor. La vikinga a la que juró frente al pueblo que protegería y amaría hasta el día de su muerte.

_Su esposa. Su Astrid._

No podía prohibirle pelear. Había intentado tanto persuadirla de quedarse en el gran salón junto a los niños pequeños y personas mayores, pero a cambio había recibido una bofetada y el leve brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella jamás lo dejaría a él pelear solo, jamás abandonaría a los suyos. Jamás se pondría a ella misma primero. _Jamás permanecería apartada de su Nadder y su hacha cuando hubiera problemas, a pesar de su estado._

A Hiccup, tan solo la idea de que Astrid en medio de la batalla se distrajera lo suficiente como para morir, le robaba el alma.

La muerte les pisaba los talones. Pero a él no le importaba. No le importaba ser el escudo que amortiguaba todos los golpes que iban cerca de ella, no le importaba que la herida interna de su alma se partiera cada vez más al verle la expresión de dolor en su mirada cada vez que él se lastimaba.

No importaba lo demás mientras _ella_ estuviera a salvo.

Poco a poco, una amarga sonrisa se le formo en los labios mientras apretaba el cuero de las riendas de Toothless. Levanto la mirada y a lo lejos diviso a Dagur, tan oscuro y cruel que parecía burlarse de su destino. Lo miraba únicamente a él y sabía que lo estaba llamando. Quería resolver las cosas en un duelo uno a uno, y se lo concedería si con eso se detenía todo.

Apenas le dio a su mejor amigo una orden queda de moverse, la suplica se escuchó a unos metros detrás.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! No te atrevas…

Él simplemente avanzó hacia ella, consiente que podría ser la última vez que la tomaría entre sus brazos. De un ágil salto se separo de Toohtless cuando la tuvo enfrente y no dudo en tomar el rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, obligándolo a que le mirara a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. No pudo evitar sonreírle de manera triste.

—¡Hey, tranquila! Estaré bien. Gajes del oficio del vikingo ¿Recuerdas? —le prometió en voz tan baja y tormentosamente tranquila.

Con un último y rápido beso en los labios que impidió que ella intentara volver a retenerlo, volvió a montar en el Night Fury y se alejó con tanta velocidad para evitar arrepentirse y voltear, pues sabía que el dolor en la mirada de Astrid le haría volver.

Pero no podía. Porque él debía proteger y ayudar a sus compañeros, aun a costa de su propia felicidad.

_Y si no regreso a ti, nos vemos en nuestra siguiente vida, My Lady. Sé que cuidaras muy bien a nuestro hijo mientras tanto._

-.-

Lo dejo a su imaginación si creen que Hiccup regresó con su familia y vivieron una vida juntos muy larga, o si todos murieron y reencarnaron (Yo elegiría lo segundo… ¡Es broma!).

**Según el orden cronológico de cómo pudieron vivir sus vidas estos dos a lo largo de los siglos, sería así (por titulo de los relatos que he subido):**

Entre Dragones y Vikingos (aun me falta de publicar la continuación).

Entre esta Vida y las Siguientes (Que es este, y se ambienta en lo que pasó después de la segunda película).

Entre Príncipes y Ladronas (aun me falta de publicar la continuación).

Entre Abusones y Salvadoras.

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**

**PD.** ¿Ya jugaron "El resurgir de Mema"? Lo descargue hace días del Play Store y ¡Lo amo! Me envició totalmente c: Lo único que no me va son los nombres españoles; y lo difícil que es que te salga el huevo de los dragones :c Tss estoy tentada a pasar la tarjeta de crédito o.ó No, ¡No! Fuera, impulso de idiotez…


	6. Entre Nosotros y el Resto del Mundo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque siempre estoy en el teléfono y rara vez uso la laptop; me es más fácil así, además de que es una buena forma de corresponderles el tiempo empleado en leerme). Tengo pendientes de respuesta los Reviews del capítulo pasado, prometo ponerme al tanto a más tardar el fin de semana.

Este relato no tiene continuación.** Información al final.**

**Entre Nosotros y el Resto del Mundo.**

Astrid soltó un suspiro que se perdió en el viento mientras sus ojos vagan en la inmensidad de colores y tamaños de la botánica de su alrededor.

No debería estar ahí en ese momento. Se suponía que se reuniría con su mejor amiga hacía cinco minutos, pero no había podido evitar estar un momento a solas luego de toda la maraña de sucesos por los que estaba viviendo desde los últimos tres meses: las olimpiadas regionales universitarias que se harían la próxima semana, las practicas de judo que cada vez exigían más tiempo y esfuerzo, los exámenes que tendría que rendir en dos semanas más. Todo había sido un detonante para traer su mente de cabeza, su humor aun más irritable y el cuerpo casi al borde de un coma físico.

Y para agregar más condimento a la mezcla, hay que recordar su rompimiento con Snotlout apenas hace quince días. Cuando tiene un breve momento de soledad sin maestros sobre acumulando tarea, amigas quejándose del estrés, entrenadores gritando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que debe o no debe hacer para lograr conseguir el oro por segunda vez consecutiva, o padres recordándole a cada segundo lo orgullosos que _estarán_ de sus resultados escolares… no puede evitar recordar los sucesos que vivieron juntos.

Fueron años compartiendo tantos momentos que no era algo que podía olvidar fácilmente. Se conocían desde que eran niños, y siempre habían sido amigos. La adolescencia les había hecho creer que se gustaban y en ese entonces parecía natural ser pareja.

Su relación había sido como algo fácil y simple: se querían, pero no más que a sí mismos. Pasaban tiempo juntos, pero no tanto como el que le dedicaban a sus actividades deportivas. Se prestaban atención, pero no más que a sus amigos. Eran más como dos personas que se han conocido por tanto tiempo y que solo están juntas porque no estaban con alguien más que verdaderamente quisieran.

Sin amor, pasión, o encanto. Pudo haber seguido a sí para siempre, pero a Snotlout le llegó el punto en el que simplemente conoció a otra persona y todo lo demás parece borroso. Astrid no lo juzga ni le guarda rencor por dejarla, sólo tiene el orgullo herido porque ella sabe que sus propios ojos jamás han brillado tanto de anhelo como vio en los de Snotlout cuando mira a Heather.

Astrid bufó, quitando ese rumbo de pensamientos de su cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar decidida a dejar pasar ese capítulo atrás, porque realmente ni siquiera siente dolor o tristeza, y con toda la intención de continuar serena y optimista como siempre lo ha sido. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando vio un objeto solitario y de color oscuro sobre la banca a lado de la fuente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al aire en un susurro, aproximando sus pasos hacia allí y tomando entre sus delgadas manos un cuaderno de pasta gruesa con un cerrojo metálico.

Con curiosidad intentó abrirlo. Forcejeó un poco pero finalmente cedió el cerrojo. Sólo alcanza a leer _"Hiccup"_ cuando observa de soslayo que un joven de su edad se acerca a ella rápidamente.

A pesar de que su única relación fue simple y enteramente una farsa, Astrid cree en las relaciones serias y duraderas, en la confianza y el cariño fomentado a base de paciencia y tiempo, de momentos el uno con el otro. Jamás ha sido una chica que podía considerarse como enamoradiza. Por esa misma razón no puede comprender cómo es que el chico que se le aproxima logra que se le acelere el corazón sólo con su presencia.

Es de su estatura o quizá unos centímetros más alto. Tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, el cabello castaño que brilla en reflejos rojizos y sus ojos son como esmeraldas sobre la cara pecosa.

—¡Esa libreta es mía! —le dice el chico boqueando por el esfuerzo físico, apenas estuvo a su lado. Logra recuperar la compostura y la mira como si ella acabara de ayudarle a encontrar un tesoro muy valioso—. Se me perdió durante el receso y la he buscado como loco… ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Eh… —Astrid parpadea un momento, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos que parecen haberse tomado una siesta—. La he visto justo aquí, en la fuente —le extiende la libreta y sonríe para aligerar el ambiente. O tal vez para que no se note tanto el modo en que la descolocó su presencia—. No he leído más que un nombre, tus secretos están a salvo.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa, visiblemente aliviado de no tener a un tercero hojeando sus escritos. Justo en ese segundo en que le da una segunda vista y repara realmente en Astrid, un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas al notar lo bonito que se le ve el flequillo rubio sobre los ojos azul cielo, o como su nariz respingada y pequeña tiene unas cuantas pecas por demás interesantes.

Extiende su mano, en un gesto que imita ser un saludo cordial. Pero al igual que ella, sólo es una manera de intentar esconder su repentino nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, por las prisas no me presente. Soy Hiccup, muchas gracias por devolver mi libreta.

Astrid hace un amago de contestarle y extiende el brazo, pero justo en ese momento escucha un llamado a lo lejos que parece hacer eco conforme unos pasos se acercan.

—¡Al fin te encontré, Astrid! —grita Ruffnut con energía, yendo hacia ellos rápidamente. Sus larguísimas trenzas platinadas ondeando al aire—. ¿Qué crees, que te esperare toda la vida? —niega con molestia en una pose típicamente suya con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el piel contra el suelo—. ¿Y este quién es? —antes que ambos puedan contestar, ella niega con la cabeza y hace un aspaviento con las manos—. ¡A nadie le importa de todos modos! He visto a Eret salir de su salón junto a una zorra y no puedo esperar a alcanzarlos y darle una paliza a esa —cruje sus dedos y su cuello como una ceremonia de lo que planea hacer—. ¡Mueve tu feo trasero y acompáñame que necesito que la sostengas!

Apresuradamente, Ruffnut agarra a Astrid de la muñeca y la jala contra ella mientras se aleja caminando a grandes pasos. No deja de parlotear en ningún momento, mencionando las mil y un razones por las que no debería perderse en un momento de tal importancia. Ella no lo nota, pero Astrid sólo se deja arrastrar mientras no pierde contacto visual con Hiccup, quien no se ha movido desde su lugar y la mira de vuelta.

-.-.-.-

—¡Dejen que le ponga las manos encima, me va a conocer! —gritó Ruttnut moviendo su brazo izquierdo en un gesto furioso, amenazando al aire.

—Pues yo no sé quién es… ¡Pero lo golpeare muy duro! —defiende Tuffnut, golpeando la mesa.

Y la discusión continúa mientras Astrid permanece en su sitio, mirando sin realmente reparar en lo que dicen, con la mirada vaga en ningún punto en específico y el mismo pensamiento taladrando su conciencia.

Hiccup y _esa chica. Una fotografía de Hiccup y esa chica. _El momento cumbre de la imagen en la que ambos están sentados en lo que parece una banca del parque, y ella no comprende lo que es el espacio personal porque esta inclinada sobre él, tocándole los brazos, intentando llegar a su rostro con el suyo.

La vio esa mañana mientras esperaba la llegada del maestro a la primera clase del día. Revisaba distraídamente sus redes sociales en su teléfono, más para matar el tiempo que porque fuera adicta al aparato. Y entonces vio la imagen donde lo etiquetaban, junto a un pie de fotografía bastante mal escrito que incluía signos de gato y palabras románticas que a Astrid siempre le habían parecido como una moda patética y de mal gusto.

Al principio enfureció y estrelló el teléfono contra la mesa. Lamentó que no se hubiera averiado en ese momento, porque Ruffnut inmediatamente hurgó en el aparato y tan pronto sus neuronas asimilaran el problema, se puso a despotricar a diestra y siniestra sobre cómo los hombres son traicioneros y debían ir inmediatamente a asesinar a la chica.

Ella realmente consideró buscar a esa desconocida y asegurarse que no vuelva a meterse con lo que es suyo. Pero después la realidad le golpeó en la cara: el Hiccup de la fotografía no parece querer alejarse de la chica. No parece nervioso o molesto. Seguramente estaban ahí por gusto, ambos. Astrid no puede reclamar nada, porque ellos jamás han establecido que fueran _algo_.

En ocho meses que lo conoce desde aquel encuentro en la fuente, puede admitir patéticamente que se ha enamorado de él como jamás llegó a pensar. Han compartido secretos, gustos musicales, salidas que pretendían ser casuales aunque siempre se buscaran las manos, siempre estaban presentes esas sonrisas que cada vez eran más notorias y abrazos que se extendían más de lo normal.

Pero tal vez, así como lo que ocurrió con Snotlout, llegó alguien que le diera ese brillo especial a sus ojos y acelerara el corazón. Y ahora que el suyo propio latía intensa y verdaderamente por alguien, esa otra persona no le correspondía y debía hacerse a un lado.

—No es en absoluto como crees. Debes ir a hablar con él.

Astrid voltea a mirar al chico rubio y sereno que siempre se sienta detrás de ella. Son cordiales el uno con el otro, pero no han mantenido jamás una conversación porque aquello parecía irrelevante. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que Fishlegs es de esas pocas personas cuyos comentarios son sabios y acertados.

—¿Porqué? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

A sus ojos, la evidencia es tan clara que ir a pedir una explicación sería como pedir que la hieran dos veces. ¿Con qué sentido? Sería escuchar algo que ya ha visto más que suficiente en una imagen.

—Si la situación fuera al revés, él lo haría y no dudaría de ti antes. Además, tú no permitirías que las cosas quedaran así.

Astrid se le quedó mirando fijamente, sopesando sus palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar la verdad detrás de lo que dijo: Ella es _Astrid Hofferson_ ¡Por dios! Ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia es suficiente para que ella se dé por vencida, para que abandone lo que se propone, para que deje la oportunidad a otros de conseguir algo que quiere. Ella lucha, grita, pelea y busca, pero jamás desiste.

¡Ella es mucho mejor que cualquier simplona! Y arrancará la cabeza de quien diga lo contrario.

—Tienes razón.

Aprovechando que estaban en el descanso, se levantó de su asiento y salió hacia el pasillo del edificio con renovada determinación. Si, tal vez sea una evidencia, pero también está la confianza en Hiccup de por medio. Lo conoce mejor que nadie, sabe exactamente cuáles eran sus reacciones, sus gestos, su manera de expresarse. Es como un caballero de esos que ya casi no existen, de esos que sólo se enamoran una vez y entregan el alma en cada gesto de cariño hacia esa persona amada.

No necesita un titulo formal o una aclaración en voz alta para saber lo que son y lo que no. Porque ella lo quiere y sabe que él a ella también.

—Te he estado buscando —escuchó una voz detrás de ella, provocando que diera un sobresalto y diera vuelta para encarar al susodicho.

Su corazón se aceleró apenas se encontró con aquellos ojos que la miraban con un cariño infinito. Fue plenamente consciente de esa mirada en él que parecía que sólo necesitaban de verla a ella para iluminarse. Sus labios, que antes la habían hecho sentir que se elevaba en una nube cuando la besa, estaban ahora serios y tristes. Sus manos se movían alrededor del cuerpo de ella, buscándole las manos, anhelando sentir su calor para saber que no la había perdido.

—Estoy seguro que ya viste esa estúpida imagen —se acercó otro paso más y no esperó a que Astrid le contestara para hablar de nuevo—. No es lo que parece. Puedo explicarlo, pero necesito que me creas.

Astrid apretó los puños y lo miró con la cabeza bien alto y los hombros firmes. Le concederá eso antes de decidir cuántas cabezas va a cortar al final de ese día.

—¿Qué hacías allí?

—Ayer en la tarde llevé a Toothless a dar un paseo. Lo estaba mirando revolcarse en la tierra, como siempre, cuando mi vecina se acercó sin darme cuenta. El año pasado me había pedido que saliéramos varias veces pero jamás me gustó y siempre la rechacé; no se lo tomó bien. No quise ser grosero y moverme a otro sitio cuando se sentó así que sólo pretendí ignorarla.

Y siguió hablando por unos minutos más, contando detalle con detalle el momento en el que ella, en un intento más de lograr algo con él, se le acercó demasiado. Le pidió una vez más una oportunidad para conocerse mejor, para _divertirse, _le aseguraba de una manera bastante vulgar lo bien que podrían pasarla si él aceptara.

Hiccup obviamente no había sido consciente de que no estaban solos en ese momento, y la sorpresa de aquel movimiento tan directo y vulgar le descolocó lo suficiente como para caer en la treta. Fue muy tarde al día siguiente para dar a la conclusión de que en realidad todo fue planeado. Todo fue un truco para conseguir que Astrid lo botara muy lejos apenas viera la sucia artimaña que habían subido a internet.

—¿No la quieres?

—La única con la que quiero estar, la única que me inspira —extendió el brazo, acariciando con su mano las suaves hebras de cabello de Astrid. Sonrió, aproximando su rostro y mirando sus ojos con una sonrisa que decía todo y nada—. Es también a la única a la que ya se lo he dicho… Por favor, sonríe de esa manera que me ilumina el día.

Astrid correspondió su gesto y levantó la frente hasta tocar la de él.

—Te creo —lo pensó un momento y frunció los labios—. Pero no estaré tranquila hasta que la despelleje viva.

Hiccup ahogó una risa y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Un novio también necesita de vez en cuando una novia que lo proteja, supongo.

Tras unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos y le miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Eso es una declaración? Porque no recuerdo en ningún momento que me lo hayas preguntado, o que yo haya dicho que si.

—Sí, bueno… —se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano, ligeramente sonrojado y tímido de tener que explicar algo que creía que siempre fue bastante claro—. Me parece irrelevante aclarar algo cuando ya era obvio después de tantas cosas juntos —la miró de vuelta y se armó de valor con una profunda bocanada de aire—. Pero solo para asegurarme que no haya más malos entendidos…

Tomo el rostro de Astrid con sus manos y acarició sus mejillas justo antes de sellar su promesa con los labios. Ella ya no pudo contener su emoción y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos.

-.-

Lo primero que debería decir, es que lamento la tardanza. Fueron 3 semanas y normalmente actualizo a los 8 días, pero durante todo ese tiempo mi vida ha sido un caos total que aun no puedo controlar del todo. No entraré en detalles, sólo diré que en estos momentos todo es muy duro emocionalmente para mí, y estoy tratando de sacar la fuerza para afrontarlo.

En cuanto a este relato, la verdad es que no estaba contemplado en el orden cronológico de las vidas de Astrid y Hiccup en este conjunto de historias, pero tenía que traerles algo para reportarme y esta pequeña historia de algún modo es un desahogo para mí, porque expresa muchas cosas de mi misma.

Por el momento, tengo un bloqueo originado a partir de los mismos problemas que estoy enfrentando actualmente. No sé cuándo exactamente pueda volver a actualizar, pero tengan la seguridad que no pasará de treinta días cuando ya tendrán otro relato .

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**

**PD.** Me sorprendí mucho con las personas que también se han apasionado con el juego de "El resurgir de Mema" :') ¡Es que es una maravilla! Mis dragones apenas tienen nivel 30 y ya me siento la reina de la tierra *orgullosa de sus hijos*


End file.
